Ennnnnd
by Peter W. Guerin
Summary: A "Cow and Chicken" song parody sung to the tune of "Ends" by Everlast.


ENNNNND! A Cow and Chicken Fan Fiction Song Parody (sung to the tune of "Ends" by Everlast) by Peter W. Guerin ================================================================ 

With apologies to David Feiss and Everlast. 

================================================================ 

AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER 

================================================================ 

None of this ever happened. This fan fiction song parody is entirely a work of fiction. 

All "Cow and Chicken" and "I. M. Weasel" characters are © 1997, 1998, 1999 Hanna-Barbera Productions, a Time Warner Company. All Rights Reserved. 

================================================================ 

SONG CREDIT 

================================================================ 

"Ends": written by Eric Schrody and Dante Ross. © 1998 Irish Intellect Music/T-Boy Music/Pearl Clyde Music (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. Appearing on Everlast's 1998 album "Whitey Ford Sings the Blues" on Deluxe Entertainment/Tommy Boy CDs and cassettes. 

================================================================ 

AUTHOR'S DEDICATION 

================================================================ 

This song parody is dedicated to the master of song parody himself, Weird Al Yankovic. 

"You're just about as useless as jpegs to Helen Keller." 

--Weird Al Yankovic, "It's All About the Pentiums". 

================================================================ 

(Scratching noises.) 

How 'bout some pig butts. . . 

(The last word "butts" fades out.) 

ENNNNND!. . . every Cow and Chicken cartoon ends with "ENNNNND!" That Red Guy sure seems to have a big end! That I. R. Baboon has a big end! Even that I. M. Weasel sure has a real big end! 

So there was Cow and I Chillin' out in the old 'hood When those cool flyboys Flem and Earl Came right up to us and said "What's up?" So Cow and I were talking up a storm with them When that stupid Red Guy Sneaks up right behind Starts acting up Beating up on our friends Now Cow starts running down the street to somewhere Few minutes later Supercow runs in Shouts something in Spanish Then grabs the Red Guy Beats him up to a pulp With her big udder Leaves him in a big heap Moaning and groaning Flem, Earl and I are stunned And all of a sudden Supercow runs off Then Cow comes back, acting like nothing had happened And I just scratch my head And ponder for a second Then I finally clear my throat, take a deep breath And say. . . 

ENNNNND!. . . every Cow and Chicken cartoon ends with "ENNNNND!" That Red Guy sure seems to have a big end! That I. R. Baboon has a big end! Even that I. M. Weasel sure has a real big end! 

I know this I. R. Baboon He's dumb as a brick And everywhere that I went he was up to no good Showing his butt like no one's business Raised some smelly pigs Ran a sea horse ranch Raising some Hell Picking his nose Victory dancing But now that I. M. Weasel Is stopping him From doing all his dumb things Doing things for mankind Like some tear research And saving the trees And directing films And stopping I. R. Baboon cold Even if he steals I. M. Weasel's pelt while he's making a film I. R. Baboon will lose out just about every time From La-La Land all the way to the Big Apple I. M. Weasel's winning While I. R. Baboon just sits On his. . . 

ENNNNND!. . . every Cow and Chicken cartoon ends with "ENNNNND!" That Red Guy sure seems to have a big end! That I. R. Baboon has a big end! Even that I. M. Weasel sure has a real big end! 

(Synthesizer and scratching break.) 

I know these two homeboys Back in good old Hempstead One was a supervisor The other a senator Ran the county GOP Until one day A bribery scandal broke Arrests made County Board KO'd Big, big losses To the Democrats Then that Schumer Deep sixed Big Al The other one hamstrung And now it looks like the. . . 

ENNNNND!. . . every Cow and Chicken cartoon ends with "ENNNNND!" That Red Guy sure seems to have a big end! That I. R. Baboon has a big end! Even that I. M. Weasel sure has a real big end! 

ENNNNND!. . . every Cow and Chicken cartoon ends with "ENNNNND!" That Red Guy sure seems to have a big end! That I. R. Baboon has a big end! And now I'll end this by saying . . . "ENNNNND!" 

================================================================ 

ENNNNND! 

================================================================ 

THIS HAS BEEN AN EXCLUSIVE CREATION OF MARK ZERO FAN FICTION, UNLIMITED! 

================================================================ 

"Home of the World's Weirdest Fan Fiction" 

================================================================ 

Home page: http://direct.at/markzero.com or http://www.geocities.com/televisioncity/network/4938 

================================================================ 

E-mail: markzero@zdnetmail.com 

================================================================ 

Subscription list: http://MarkZeroUpdate.ListBot.com 

================================================================ 

CLANG! CLANG! OUCH! I HIT MYSELF WITH THE !@#$%^& HAMMER! 

================================================================ 


End file.
